


Lola

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderbend, Genderswap, I think Cas would make a sexy girl, Other, because i'm a girl, but from a non-lesbian standpoint, he/she would be one fine lady, in a no homo way, just saying, the kind of woman i would go lesbo for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola

Dean sat at a booth in a club, nursing a bottle of beer, picking at a plate of fries, and wondering where Cas had gotten off to. He said he was just "going out for a bit." It was an "emergency." The waiter came up and asked if he wanted another one. Dean nodded without looking up. The man came back and set down another bottle, taking the one Dean had left. At that moment a woman with long brown hair wearing a trench coat came in. She looked around with a perplexed expression and finally noticed Dean taking the beer from the waiter. She walked up to the table and sat down. The waiter looked up from clearing the plate and caught the woman's eyes.

"Well hello there," he said, smiling, "What's your name?"

Dean looked up and saw the woman, his eyes widened with recognition. The woman looked up at the waiter and said, "Um… Lola."

"Well, Lola, how about you—" The man was cut off by Dean giving him a death glare to rival all death glares. The waiter backed up without another word and left.

Dean turned back to the woman, who was also Cas, but a woman-Cas. It was weird. "Lola? Really?"

"It's what I thought of first," Cas/Lola said.

"What happened? Why are you… not a guy?"

"Um… that emergency, that was a witch I found. I didn't want to bother you, you were busy with your own stuff and she was in town. She turned out to be far more powerful than I thought. And she uh… turned my vessel into a woman. I figured I should come back here for help."

"Although I will say Cas, you don't make a half bad girl."

"Should I thank you for that sentiment?"

Dean hummed in a noncommittal way. "So where is this witch?"

"She's still in town, not sure where, but I got the distinct impression that she doesn't mean to leave. She knows she's powerful enough to take on anything."

"She hasn't met me then," Dean said finishing his beer. "But if this creepy bitch isn't leaving, the best we can do is have with this curse while it lasts."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, his confusion in this situation only increasing.

"I mean," Dean said, getting up and offering his hand to Cas, "I haven't danced with a girl since I last got drunk on beer alone."

Cas placed his hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

"Uh, Dean, I don't really dance."

"Just roll with it. Consider it an adventure."

"I don't do that either." Dean placed his hands on Cas's waist and they swayed back and forth. They danced like that for a while to the quick hum of the music. Cas leaned in eventually and asked, "Why are we doing this?"

Dean leaned back in, his lips brushing against Cas's ear. "Because you're really hot as a chick," he said and the warmth of his breath made Cas shiver with cool pleasure and his hands tightened around Dean's hips.

They danced all night and later they collapsed on the same side of a booth. Cas grabbed Dean's cheek and turned him towards himself and crushed his lips to the other's. They kissed roughly and hotly and when they pulled apart Cas brushed his lips against Dean's and whispered into his mouth, "Let's go back to the motel." Dean nodded against' Cas's lips and pulled him up by the hand and dragged him out the door.

The next day they killed the witch after she had turned Cas back to normal and endeavored to repeat the events of last night in Cas's normal body.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Kinks song. I seem to be developing a mild obsession. I found one of their vintage records in an antique store. I literally screamed. It was mildly embarrassing.


End file.
